Snapshots About Dresses
by Raine20oo
Summary: Their romance is best simply told through the most important moments of their lives, and the outfits they were wearing. (Elsanna) (Not incest)


**This is not incest. However, it is lesbian (Elsanna) in content. If you don't enjoy such things, don't read.**

I.

They met for the first time at a party. Anna was a close friend of the host, and was very used to the party scene. She was often invited to events like these, and she always came ready to impress.

Hey, she might meet that one person that would sweep her off her feet and carry her away like a Disney princess. You never knew.

She was wearing a form-fitting light green dress that reached to her mid thigh. It only had one strap, and the back was cut out. She had worn it with hopes of attracting attention, preferably handsome attention. She wasn't disappointed when a young redheaded man stepped forward with drinks and intelligent conversation.

She was halfway through telling one of her best jokes when _she _walked in, dressed in a short black dress that accented her hips and a slit that showed just enough skin with every step she took to draw hungry stares. Her hair was blonde, and it framed her face and her beautiful blue eyes. Anna felt herself freeze up in shock and awe, stopping midsentence to gape at the woman. Their eyes met, and Anna felt a shiver run up her spine. There was pause, as if time had stopped, and Anna couldn't have closed her mouth even if she tried. The man was saying something, but she couldn't hear him over the sound of her heart pounding in her head.

The blonde smiled and raised an eyebrow. Anna felt herself begin to smile in return, and she forced herself back to reality in order to take a step forward so she could introduce herself. She didn't even notice as the man, offended at being ignored, stomped away in the direction of the drinks.

In fact, she didn't notice much of anything except the beautiful stranger and the tingles spreading throughout her body. The met each other halfway, surrounded by a throng of dancing strangers. Music pounded in the background.

"H-hi," Anna stuttered immediately, blushing red at how nervous the slip of her tongue made her sound. "My name is, uh, Anna!"

"Anna?" The stranger asked over the music, and Anna flushed red again at how beautiful her name sounded on the woman's lips.

"Y-yeah!" she recovered. "Just, uh, plain, old Anna. What's your name?" She cursed her stuttering, hating herself for sounding more and more like an idiot with every second that went by.

The blonde opened her mouth to answer but was unable to as Anna went flying forward into her, knocked from behind by some drunken dancer. They stumbled backwards, the woman barely managing to keep Anna and herself from tumbling onto the floor. Anna could only become redder as she tried to extract herself from the woman's grip. "I'm so sorry- someone pushed me- I didn't mean to-" she attempted to continue but the blonde took her arm with a smile and said, "It's okay. It wasn't your fault. And my name is Elsa. Will you dance with me?"

Anna paused, unable to believe what she was hearing. The beautiful blonde wanted to dance? With _her?_

"S-sure!" she exclaimed. Elsa's face lit up with a grin. She grabbed Anna's arm and pulled her deeper into a throng of people. The music pounded around them, and Anna lost herself in it and Elsa as they moved together to the beat. They fit perfectly together.  
They spent most of the night dancing and drinking with one another. It only ended hours later when a slim brunette in a yellow dress appeared to drag Elsa away. Anna could barely say goodbye before the blonde was gone.

It was only the next day that she allowed herself to feel like she had lost something.

II.

The second time they met was purely by chance. Anna was walking Sven through town to allow the large dog to stretch his legs and explore. She had promised Kristoff to take care of the Great Dane while he was out of town, and although his size made things slightly more difficult than if he had been a lap dog or something, he was still trained well and never tried to drag her too far on the leash.

The sun beamed down, heating the pavement under her feet and her pale skin. She looked down at herself, cursing the fact that she had forgotten sunscreen before going out. She was going to regret it later for sure. The summer dress she was wearing only covered thin strips of her shoulders. Not to mention it did nothing to shield the rest of her body below her thighs. She was going to bright red for days. And nothing said attractive like lobster color.

She almost missed Elsa, as busy as she was lamenting her forgetfulness.

The blonde was standing in line for a popular ice cream parlor. Anna froze mid-step when she noticed her.

The other woman was wearing a teal summer dress, similar to Anna's yellow one, that showed off her long, creamy legs and shoulders.

Anna could practically feel her brain short-circuiting. She hadn't stopped thinking about Elsa for weeks now. In fact, almost a month had passed since the party. Anna didn't want to think of this as pathetic, so she tried not to think about the fact that she was obsessed with a girl she had only met once at all. She stayed in place for a full minute, ignoring Sven's whines, and debated with herself about the pros and cons of approaching the woman. She eventually reached the conclusion that she wouldn't be able to resist approaching the woman no matter how she tried to convince herself, and made her way over the ice cream stand.

Anna wanted to go for as seductive as possible, but this soon failed as she tripped over a cobblestone only a couple of feet from the blonde's back and ended up hurtling into her. They both stumbled forward. Anna only regained balance thanks to Sven, who worked as a good counterweight to her forward descent. Elsa was simply more graceful. She took two stuttered steps before straightening and turning around.

Anna could only attempt to stutter apologies, face blood red with embarrassment. She completely regretted trying to reintroduce herself to the blonde the moment she saw recognition, and then shock, alight in her eyes.

"I am so sorry," she continued, taking a step back and nearly tripping over Sven _again. _"That was a complete accident. Are you okay? I'm so clumsy. I can't believe I did that. I'm so, _so_ sorry-"

"You're Anna," Elsa interrupted, a small smile curling on her lips. "From that party. Right?"

Anna froze, feeling very much a deer in headlights. She debated with herself for a moment about lying before nodding. "And you're Elsa, right?"

"I am," Elsa replied, smile growing. "This is the second time you've tripped into me. Out of the two times we've met. You've got a pretty good record going."

Anna's face flamed again, only having just recovered from the prior embarrassment. "I am so sorry about that. I am so ridiculously clumsy. You don't even know how many accidents I manage to get into a day. I really can't stand it, but it seems like I was born with two left feet."

"It doesn't really seem like a bad thing. If you hadn't tripped into me this time, we might not have seen each other."

Anna could only wish that her face would stop burning. She watched as Elsa bent over to pet Sven, who had sat down and commenced with looking quite unimpressed. "

Who is this big boy?" the blonde asked, scratching under his chin. "He's very well behaved."  
"His name is Sven," Anna replied automatically, happy for the distraction. "He belongs to a friend of mine. I offered to take care of him while my friend was out of time."

"Well he's very beautiful," Elsa said, giving the dog a final pat before moving forward in the line. A gap had grown between her and the person in front of her since Anna had crashed into her back, and she moved to fill it. Anna followed automatically.

"So I'm guessing you like ice cream?" the redhead commented awkwardly, sizing up the considerably large line. She didn't know if she'd have the patience to wait in something this long on her own, no matter how hot it was outside.

"Love it," Elsa replied with a grin. "It's my favorite food."  
"Your favorite food?" Anna asked. "Not just dessert?"  
"If I could eat ice cream every day, I would," Elsa said. "Although I don't think my body would appreciate it." She looked down at her dress and patted her stomach.  
Anna followed the hand and tried not to let her eyes wander anywhere inappropriate. "I'm glad I got to see you again," she said, forcing her eyes to stay on Elsa's own. "I had a great time at the party, and I was sad to not be able to talk to you again."

Elsa's eyes softened. "I'm glad too. I really enjoyed dancing with you. Do you have a cell phone? We could keep in touch; maybe go to lunch sometime?"

Anna tried not to let the utter excitement she felt at the proposal show on her face. What if Elsa thought it was weird? "Of course I have a cellphone! Do you have yours on you?"  
Elsa nodded and reached into her purse to pull it out. "Here," she said, offering it to her. "Put your number in and I'll text you tonight about meeting up sometime."  
Anna did so as Elsa stepped up to the counter to order. When the redhead looked up again, Elsa was holding two delicious looking soft serve waffle cones. Anna felt her heart speed up. Had Elsa bought her something? Were they going to eat together?  
Anna felt unbearable excitement build within her. "Do you want me to put this back in your purse for you?" she asked, gesturing with the phone. Elsa nodded and smiled. "Thank you so much. It was really great seeing you! Hopefully we'll be able to meet again soon. For now though, I have someone waiting for me."  
Elsa nodded her head in the direction behind the ice cream shop where a row of tables sat. In one sat the same brunette that had dragged Elsa out of the party. Anna felt her heart sink. She tried not to let the crushing disappointment show, and instead smiled and nodded. "Have fun! Text me soon!"  
She then turned on her heel and left with Sven in tow.

III.

A year or so passed. Anna saw Elsa many, many times after that. They soon grew to be best friends, spending more and more time together.  
She also became Anna's greatest crush.

The redhead was utterly infatuated. Kristoff teased her endlessly about it. As much as the young man pitied Anna for her one-sided attraction, he couldn't help but poke fun at her. Both knew that Elsa was dating another woman named Belle, a beautiful and incredibly intelligent grad school student. Anna was privy to most of Elsa and Belle's relationship, and, as such, she could never tell Elsa how she felt. Anna often felt guilty for her feelings, but no matter what she tried or who she brought home, the feelings never left. Instead, she tried to bury them and appreciate Elsa's friendship and the joy it brought her. It didn't always work, but Anna tried her best. Luckily, Kristoff was there to pick up the pieces whenever she need to vent. Anna loved Elsa as a friend. She liked Elsa in a much greater sense. And as much as she hoped and prayed and dreamed, she could never allow herself to even try to come between Elsa and Belle. Not when Belle made the blonde _so damn happy. _

Anna was having a bad night. She had curled up on the couch, still in the purple dress that Eric had just tried to rip off of her. She had promptly thrown him out, and was now drowning her sorrows in ice cream and Netflix. She had debated calling Kristoff for company before deciding that tonight was an alone night. A TV show with a very misunderstood martyr and some serious heartbreak would help just as much as Kristoff could at the moment, if not more so.

She wasn't expecting her doorbell to ring at one in the morning. For a moment she wondered if Kristoff had finally developed a psychic link through which he could feel her distress. The idea made her snort before she slowly stood and made her way to the door. She paused to look through the peephole. Elsa was standing there, wearing a sweater dress. Anna noticed this first. She noticed the tears second.

Anna threw open the door, concern flooding her. Elsa looked down at her with teary eyes before throwing herself forward with a sob, clutching tightly at Anna with her hands, face pressed into her chest.

Anna felt her brain stutter, unable to comprehend what was happening. Elsa was upset. Elsa was distressed. Why? What had happened? _Who would do this? _

Anna didn't say any of this however. Instead, she wrapped her arms tightly around the sobbing woman and pulled her gently into the hallway, shutting the door with her foot in an uncharacteristic display of balance. The blonde didn't protest. She allowed Anna to pull her into the living room and onto the couch where the half eaten carton of ice cream and her pile of blankets were strewn.  
They sat together, Elsa sprawled on top of Anna and Anna simply embracing her, until the sobs quieted into hiccups and Elsa finally lifted her head to meet Anna's worried gaze, extracting herself from Anna's lap until she was sitting up yet still leaning against her.

Her eyes were swollen and bloodshot, and Anna felt her heart twist at the sight. Seeing Elsa in pain hurt worse than almost anything she could imagine. And all she wanted was to make it better.

"Do you…" she hesitated, but when Elsa didn't flinch away, she continued on. "…want to talk about it?"

Anna's chest only hurt more when Elsa shook her head no, but she refused to let that phase her, instead bending down immediately to scoop up the carton of Oreo ice cream and hand it to the blonde. Elsa sniffed, tears welling in her eyes again, and she turned to give Anna a hug and a kiss on the cheek before taking a bite. They sat in silence until Elsa had finished. Anna picked her up off the couch and escorted her to her bedroom after she was done. She stripped them both out of their dresses, trying her best not to look or think about Elsa nude while doing so. Now was not the time or the place.

After they were outfitted in more comfortable clothing, Anna got them into bed, holding Elsa close until the blonde's breathing evened out and she slipped off to sleep. Anna soon followed her.

The next morning when Anna woke up, her apartment smelled like French toast, eggs, and coffee, and for a moment she was confused before she remember Elsa's appearance. The worry immediately returned, along with a growling stomach. She rose and quickly brushed her ridiculous bed head and nasty morning teeth before entering the kitchen to find Elsa hovering over the stove. Anna allowed herself to appreciate how happy the view made her before mumbling out a sleepy greeting.

"Good morning, Anna," Elsa replied, giving her a small smile before turning back to the eggs sizzling on the stove.

Anna sat down at the table and rubbed her eyes. She still wasn't fully awake. But she knew more than anything that she wanted a hug and an explanation to the previous nights events. Elsa seemed to sense this, and after she poured syrup on the toast and placed scrambled eggs on the plates she had laid out, she sat down with a determined look on her face.

"Anna," she began. "I feel like I owe you an explanation last night."  
"You don't," Anna replied automatically. She didn't need an explanation as payment, even though she wanted one. She would have cared for Elsa anyway.

"But you do," Elsa argued. The blonde visibly hesitated for a moment before continuing. "The reason I showed up last night as such an early hour was because I broke up with Belle. I found out that she had been talking to someone else. They hadn't done anything, but when I found the messages, there was no way I could stay with her. I was so upset. I needed someone. You're my best friend Anna. You were the only one I wanted to turn to. I'm sorry for barging in on you like that, but thank you so much for being there for me."  
"Honestly, Elsa?" Anna said, smiling softly at her. "It was my pleasure. Now give me a hug."

She stood and motioned for the other girl to stand up too. They embraced, and Anna enjoyed the closeness. She tried not to think about what Elsa being single meant for her.  
She would only be able to think about it after Elsa moved on.

IV.

Anna could feel herself sweating. Nervousness was clogging her throat and her belly was swarming with butterflies. She checked her appearance in the mirror for what felt like the hundredth time, checking and rechecking how her black dress looked from all angles. Her hair was curled slightly to the side, her make-up was as perfect as she was going to be able to get it, and her dress fit her form perfectly.

_What would Elsa think? _  
Giddiness rose up to join the nervousness. Anna's friendship with Elsa had continued on after the Belle incident as if nothing had happened. They had continued their routine of sleepovers and lunches and movies without a single hitch, the only difference being that whenever Elsa would break down over Belle, Anna would be there to help her back up.  
Tonight was different though. This whole situation was different. And maybe Anna was imagining things but she really hoped she wasn't. Because tonight Anna was going with Elsa to a date party held for the company Elsa worked for. A date party Elsa had invited her to with a wink and a mysterious smile- and _Anna felt like she was drowning in sweat. _

She sprayed some extra perfume on her wrists, applied some extra deodorant, and paced around the apartment unable to stop fidgeting with her dress and hair. She changed her shoes four different times before settling on the first pair she had worn.  
Finally the doorbell rang, and Elsa was standing there wrapped in a flowing blue gown with a slit up the leg that hugged her hips and accented her body like sin. Anna could barely keep her jaw from falling open. She was so undone by Elsa's appearance, in fact, that she didn't say anything for full minute. Finally, Elsa spoke up with a large grin. "You look beautiful," she said, offering Anna her arm.

The action jolted Anna out of her stupor, and she took the proffered limb with the most exuberant smile her face could muster. "You look beautifuller," she gushed, before the words registered and she backpedalled. "I mean- more beautiful. Not beautifuller. Not fuller. Just- more beautiful. Gorgeous." She stumbled over her words. She then mentally punched herself at how dumb she sounded, and hoped that Elsa wouldn't think something was wrong with her. Or hitting on her. Because maybe she was hitting on her but she didn't want Elsa to know that.

Did she?  
Elsa giggled and the sound made Anna flush. "Thank you," she said softly, before leading Anna to her car, which was parked next to the curb.

The ride to the party was silent. Anna's heart was thumping so loudly she couldn't believe that Elsa couldn't hear it. Elsa's car was taken by the valet and the two women made their way into the skyscraper sized building and its cavernous, beautifully decorated halls. Elsa led the way, Anna still attached to her arm. Anna still couldn't get her pulse down. Sweat was gathering in her hands. Elsa was so beautiful. It was all Anna could do to repress the urge to grab her and kiss her.

It was because of this that as soon as Elsa's conversations with the other party goers got too in depth in business schemes for Anna's understanding that the redhead excused herself to the refreshments table and immediately helped herself to the fruit punch.

The wondrously spiked fruit punch.

The business party soon dissolved into dancing and music. Classy dancing and music, but dancing and music all the same. Elsa grabbed Anna, now slightly inebriated on punch, as soon as the music started and dragged her out on to the dimly lit floor. The spun together, and Anna couldn't look away from Elsa's face as the dipped and swayed. They hadn't often danced like this; most parties they went to involved only grinding and other methods of dancing rather than waltzes and the like. They had slow danced together before, for fun, but this was different.

Or at least, Anna thought it seemed different.

Elsa's eyes searched Anna's face the entire time, and Anna felt her face burn at the attention. Not in a hundred years would she deserve someone as perfect as Elsa. Never.

The songs came to an end. There was a pause, and Elsa turned without a word and exited the dance floor, dragging Anna along with her. Anna didn't quite understand what was happening, but she didn't argue as Elsa handed her her coat, turned to say something to a few people Anna recognized from earlier, and led them out of the doors and out of the building.

It was only once they were driving away that Anna spoke up in confusion. "Why did we leave?" she asked, glancing quizzically at Elsa. Her mind, slow from the punch, couldn't quite put the pieces together.

Elsa didn't answer.

They eventually reached Anna's apartment. The sight of her own front door had her automatically exiting the vehicle and approaching her house with a muted goodbye to Elsa. Her mind sputtered, subdued sadness clenching at her heart. It wasn't a date. But that was okay because she still got to dance with Elsa. And that was good enough. Right?

She opened her door and stepped inside, turning to shut it when she realized it was blocked. By Elsa.  
"Elsa?" she asked, confused. "What's wrong?"  
Elsa smiled, eyebrow raised, before taking a step inside. "After such a nice party, you're going to leave me hanging with a goodbye and nothing else?"  
"What do you mean?" Anna asked. She felt like the word had sudden shifted off balance. Nothing was making sense.

"I want to kiss you, Anna. Is that okay? If I kiss you?"  
Anna froze, mind going blank, mouth dropping open. She tried to respond, tried to catch up, but she couldn't.  
Elsa didn't seem to mind. She laughed softly and took a step forward, one arm wrapping around Anna's waist and a hand tangling in her hair. "Can I kiss you, Anna? Just once?"

"You want to kiss me?" Anna wondered still dazed. She felt heat tingling through her body at the close contact. Was this a dream? "You do?"

"Yes. Can I?" Elsa was getting closer and Anna's heart felt like it was exploding.

There was a pause. Elsa's lips were only centimeters away from hers. Suddenly the dots connected and Anna jumped forward, and their lips connected for the first time.

Somewhere in the distance, Anna could have sworn there were fireworks.

V.

Bells rung in the background, and Anna stood staring at herself in the mirror, trying her best not to faint. The white ruffles of her dress swirled around her in beautiful patterns. Her hair was pinned into a braided bun. Her makeup was perfect. Kristoff was chatting her ear off behind her, but she couldn't hear a word he was saying through the endless buzzing in her head. Today. This was it. This was her moment. Anxiety rose to choke her.

The bells rang again, and she gave herself one last look in the mirror.

She could hear the crowd. Their voices rose through the walls of the church to surround her. It only served to make the panic worse. All those people. She was going to fall and humiliate herself in front of them. She was going to face plant in front of an audience on the biggest day of her life. She was. How could she not? She could barely walk without tripping on a regular day.  
"How do I look?" she asked Kristoff for the millionth time.  
He sighed, stopping midsentence, and smiled. "You look utterly gorgeous. Perfect."

"I'm going to fall."  
"You're not. Because Elsa will be there to catch you."  
He said it so simply it caused her breath to hitch.

He was right. She would never fall because Elsa would always be there to hold her up. Like she had always been.

The choking anxiety lessened until she could breathe again.  
"You ready?" Kristoff asked softly, offering her arm. "For the first day of the rest of your life?"

She nodded, happiness crawling to make her grin. "I am."

Kristoff led her out of the doors and to the giant oak doors that marked her new beginning.

And for all her nervousness, she suddenly couldn't wait to walk through them. There was the first note of an organ, and the doors swung open, allowing her to see her audience for the first time. And although she caught a glance of them, nothing else mattered the moment she saw Elsa standing at the front, dressed in a white dress similar to hers.

Everything in the world zeroed to that point, and Anna felt like she was floating. It was as if every happy memory, every moment, had been condensed to now. From their first dance to the moment she was given a ring and had said _I do. _

All that mattered was that that Disney Prince had come and swept her away. The only difference was that her Prince Charming on a white horse had turned out to be a Princess in a flowing dress.

And as they exchanged their vows and kisses, Anna knew she wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

**This began as a rant. As a point to be made. **

**Let me explain. I have been a fan of Elsanna for a while now. I've gone through multiple fanfics and I've seen lots of fan art.**

**And I've seen something in this fandom that struck me as strange. In multiple fics and pics, Elsa and Anna are often together, dancing or getting married (things I featured multiple times in this piece as you obviously found out if you are reading this.) And in almost everything I've seen (I can't think of an exception) either Anna or Elsa ends up wearing masculine clothing. They dress up as a male to fit the male part.**

**I don't like this. Both Anna and Elsa are female. Both are incredibly feminine females. Why is it necessary to dress one up to fit the male (or butch) stereotype of lesbian relationships? I feel like it is much more likely, considering their personalities, for them to enjoy dressing up.**

**And as such, I didn't want to feature a wedding where one wears a suit or a party where one wears dress pants.**

**I wanted to show that they are women, and just because they like each other doesn't make them male.**

**Now, I'm a female, and I personally hate dresses. So I'm not saying this applies to all females. You can dress however you want whenever you want. But in this instance I got annoyed with seeing Elsa in suits. Not that she doesn't make them look good. Because _boy _she does. But Elsa enjoys dresses. She enjoys beautiful dresses. If she didn't, she wouldn't strut around in an incredibly awesome ice dress all the time. **

**And maybe you could argue that they were forced into that as princesses, but I feel like both women grow independent enough to make that choice for themselves as they got older. Especially Elsa, as sole Queen.**

**But that's enough of that. I feel better now that I've written an Elsanna wedding scene with only dresses.**

**Hope you enjoy. I haven't edited this at all so please excuse any mistakes. It's late and I'm tired.**


End file.
